Fable Anniversary Bonus Content
Fable Anniversary Bonus Content refers to a set of Fable Anniversary DLC which was originally released through download codes exclusive to pre-orders and retail copies of Fable Anniversary and its strategy guide. Launch Day Weapons and Outfits Pack All first edition retail copies of Fable Anniversary include the following additional bonus content. The content can be found in-game in the towns listed in brackets, at the appropriate shop for the item. This additional content pack contains the following items; Full "Scythe" Hero Outfit, Full "Bowerstone Guard" Hero Outfit, Full "Knothole Glade Guard" Hero Outfit, Full "Guild Graduate" Hero Outfit, Full "Prophets" Hero Outfit, "N.W.A. Staff" Will User's Sceptre, "The Headbanger" Lute Weapon. These items can be found at the in-game shops in the Heroes Guild or Snowspire. Please be aware that retail copies of Fable Anniversary contain a code to receive these items and you may already own it. Marketplace UK • Marketplace US ;Scythe's Outfit (Snowspire) :For the first time ever, you can now dress as one of Albion's greatest and ancient (rotting) heroes! ;Black Graduate Outfit (Heroes Guild) :Because white graduate robes are too mainstream. ;Red Prophet Outfit (Snowspire) :Dress as one of the mysterious, ancient, and slightly insane members of the Red Prophets. (Visions of the future not included.) ;Blue Guard Outfit (Heroes Guild) :Don't let the other guards know you stole this outfit. ;Red Guard Outfit (Heroes Guild) :Rumours suggest that the red dye comes from the blood of the deadliest outlaws, but we're pretty sure someone just mixed up the laundry. ;Lute Weapon (Heroes Guild) :Play your victims a nice tune, whilst beating them over the head with this musical weapon. ;Will User’s Sceptre Weapon (Snowspire) :Out of mana? Allergic to bows and swords? With a few swings from this sceptre, you'll place your enemies into a (magical) coma. Guard Weapon and Outfit Pack This additional content pack contains the following items; Full "Snowspire Guard" Hero Outfit, "The Jackarse" Dead Fish Weapon. These items can be found at the in-game shops in Snowspire Village. Marketplace UK • Marketplace US ;Snowspire Guard Outfit :Made from genuine horse hair, this outfit is said to calm even the most vocal of criminals. ;The Jackarse :An age-old popular pasttime was run by a chap named Jack, who used to slap people around the face with a dead fish until they fell onto their arse. The rest, as they say, is history... Pirate Weapon and Outfit Pack This additional content pack contains the following items; Full "Peirates" Pirate Hero Outfit, "Peirates" Legendary Cutlass Weapon. These items can be found at the in-game shops in Oakvale when you are an adult Hero. Marketplace UK • Marketplace US ;Peirates Outfit :Peiratēs was a famous plunderer, known for travelling uncharted waters to take entire cargo ships hostage for their most expensive items. He was also known by the name "Pete" in less formal circles. ;Peirates Cutlass :A weapon used at sea needs to be both practical and effective. Peiratēs spent years refining this weapon so that the hook could be used to catch fish, the tip could be used to eat fish, and the blade could be used to slit a man's throat. Ranger Weapon and Outfit Pack This additional content pack contains the following items; Full "Apollo's" Ranger Hero Outfit, "Apollo's" Legendary Crossbow Weapon. These items can be found at the in-game shops in Knothole Glade. Marketplace UK • Marketplace US ;Apollo's Outfit :Apollo is the pseudonym for the leader of The Grey Company, the man responsible for monitoring Lady Grey's financial investments. As fearsome as that may sound, he had a reputation for being incredibly nice, often using his own money to bail out any villager that couldn't afford that months rent. ;Apollo's Crossbow :Based on a centuries old concept, Apollo wanted to create a modern crossbow with the feel of a relic from the past - and thus this crossbow was born. Dependable in combat, but also pretty tasty to look at. "Sword of Strategia" Golden Weapon Pack This additional content pack contains the "Sword of Strategia" Golden Sword Weapon. This item can be found at the in-game weapon shop in Oakvale. Please be aware that the Fable Anniversary Strategy Guide contains a code to receive this content and you may already own it. Marketplace UK • Marketplace US ;Sword of Strategia :This sword is said to wield incredible combat strategy by the mind of the beholder, this weapon has been used throughout history to turn the tide of war for the commanding army, not to mention helping them find a few Silver Keys on the way. Category:Fable Category:Fable Anniversary DLC